Poslední sbohem
by IzayaMoriarty
Summary: Third star začíná Jamesovími narozeninami a pak cestou k moři.. Tohle je v podstatě než vyrazili na cestu


Jones zavřel dveře a zamířil s nákupem do kuchyně.

„Arte? Jsi doma?!"křikl do tichého bytu.

„Jonesy!"ozval se Art a během chvíle byl v kuchyni.

„Mám úžasný nápad." vyhrkl Art nadšeně a než stačil Jones pozdravit nebo se zeptat jak se měl, začal Art vyprávět nápad na scénář.

Jones odložil šálek čaje na stůl a zarazil Arta gestem ruky.

„Takže je to komediální drama?"ujišťoval se.

Art nadšeně přikyvoval.

„Ano, ano.. ale uvažuju, že to zkončí tragicky. Šťastný konec se mi nehodí."

„Nehodí se ti šťastný konec?"pousmál se Jones.

„Ne. Zatím na něho nemám štěstí, takže proš mé příběhy? Mimochodem byl tady Miles a nechal ti tady balíček.."dodal Art a zakousl se do toustu.

„Balíček?"podivil se Jones a vstal.

„Máš ho v ložnici."přikývl Art, aniž by spolkl sousto.

Jones si klekl před televizi a do přehrávače dal cédečko, které našel v balíčku od Milese. Váhal, než to zapnul.

„Co dávají?"zaptal se Art a posadil se na kraj postele.

„Ještě nevím.."zamumlal Jones a zíral na šumící obrazovku.

Obrazovka po chvíli přestala šumět a objevil se James sedící na posteli.

„Tak už můžeš.."

Podle hlasu poznali Milese.

„Fajn.. Děkuji, ale teď.. já chci u toho být sám."usmál se lehce James, který se díval za kameru.

Když se ozval zvuk zavírajících se dveří pohlédl James na kameru, ale chvíli trvalo než promluvil.

„Já... teda nejdřív bych se chtěl omluvit, že ti to neříkám do očí.. Myslím, že bych nevyšel ty schody u vás." na chvíli se odmlčel. „Popravdě.. Nezvládl bych to. Říct ti to do očí. Já... Ty víš jak jsem na tom špatně... Jsi jeden z mála kdo mě chápe." James se trochu usmál.

Jones si všiml, že se mu do očí hrnou slzy.

„Jde o to, že.." Jamesovi se zlomil hlas. Podíval se dolů a mlčel.

Jones nevnímal Arta, který si přesedl k němu. Pozoroval Jamese a čekal. Tušil o co jde, ale nechtěl tomu věřit.

James si promnul kořen nosu.

„Zapomněl jsem ti valstně poděkovat za dárek."usmál se do kamery James. „Ten klobouk je opravdu hezký. Bill tvrdí, že mi opravdu sluší."

Úsměv byl pryč. Místo něj se objevil opět utrápený výraz.

„Až se budeš dívat... Jen odhaduji, že ses vrátil z práce.. ale Artovi asi chvíli trvalo, než ti řekl o balíčku... Pokud ne, tak se Artovi omlouvám.." dodal rychle. „Já jen, že.. Teď.. když se díváš. Já už nejsem doma. Když to u vás Miles nechá, tak zrovna vyrážíme.. Staršně moc bych tě chtěl mít sebou, Jonesy. Chtěl bych tě mít vedle sebe.. Ale ty bys to nedovolil. Neřekl jsem ti o tom, protože... Jak tě znám.. Ty by si nenaléhal, ale dokázal bys to. Vymluvil bys mi to a to já nechci." James se odmlčel.

„Jamesi.. prosím.."šeptl tiše Jones. Těžko zadržoval slzy. Nevnímal Arta, který na něho překvapeně pohlédl.

„Já... Hrozně moc se omlouvám. Ale já prostě musím.. Řeknu jen, že jedeme k moři. A až se Miles, Bill a Davy vrátí.. Prosím nehledej je. Oni to ještě neví. A navíc já už.." James sklopil hlavu.

Po dlouhé chvíli opět promluvil.

„Lituji, že jsme na sebe neměli víc času na naší poslední večeři.. To jsme byli v restauraci.. v Orwaen, že?"

„Orween..."šeptl Jones.

„Myslím, že jsem to řekl zase špatně.. Určitě jsi mě opravil."usmál se James na kameru.

Jonesovi vyhrkly do očí slzy a pomalu se začali drát ven.

„Budeš mi chybět, Jonesy."dodal tiše James. „Nedělej hlouposti, prosím.. Nevím co by jsi dělal, ale.. Někdo musí hlídat Arta.."

„Cože?"vyhrkl Art.

Jonesovi trochu zacukaly koutky.

„A navíc... všiml jsem si, že kolem tebe začíná kroužit Beth."prohodil James a mrkl na Jonese.

„Já.. upřímně zrovna teď žárlím, ale.. Na druhou stranu.. Já tady už prakticky nejsem."řekl s předstíraným úsměvem James.

„Já... vím jistě že.. ty to pochopíš. Teda teď když to vidíš poprvé, tak asi ne.. nebo nechceš.. ale později.. Znám tě dost dlouho, abych věděl, že to pochopíš. Prosím, odpusť, že ti to říkám přes kameru.." James si začal rychle utírat slzy.

Nastalo dlouhé ticho.

„No.. asi bych měl říct něco chytrého.. nebo alespoň vtipného.. ale teď mě nic.." James si povzdechl.

Jones ignoroval slzy, které mu tekly po tvářích. Jediné co vnímal byl James.

„Řekl bych ti vyhoď tohle video.. ale ty to neuděláš. Tak ho alespoň schovej hluboko do krabice a tu schovej. Nemám rád, když vím, že brečíš kvůli mně."

Art pohlédl na Jonese a řekvapeně ztrnul. Váhal, než dal ruku kolem jeho ramen a přiáhl ho k sobě-

Jones to skoro nevnímal.

„Strašně moc bych tě chtěl mít tady.." James se podíval do kamery. „Miluju tě, Jonesy.."naposledy se usmál do kamery, než se rozbrečel. „P-promiň.."dostal ze sebe. Vstal a zmizel z obrazu.

Po chvíli obrazovka opět ztmavla.

„Prosím.."zakňučel tiše Jones. „Tohle.. ne.. prosím.." jones obejmul Arta, zabořil obliček do jeho ramene a hlasitě se rozbrečel.

Art ho konejšil mírným plácáním po zádech. Přivinul k sobě třesoucího se Jonese a poslouchal jeho pláč.

To bylo vše co mohl dělat.


End file.
